Sweet Intoxication
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: It's weeks before he summons up the courage to make a move. In the end, it's worth it. Golden Queen AU, briefly mentions the flashbacks from "We Are Both"


Author's note: And I made it to the final one-shot for Golden Queen week. *Wipes brow* From now on I will try to focus on All That Is Thirst when I have the time. As I said I'll need a mind-break before returning to that universe. This ficlet was based on the prompt "Regina likes it when Rumpelstiltskin touches her. It makes her feel loved." I hope you guys enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sweet Intoxication

It was several weeks before Rumpelstiltskin summoned the nerve to actually kiss Regina.

He first noticed her fondness towards him on the night that they met. All it took was a touch: the barest brush of his fingers against her skin, and she was _his._

Their relationship became akin to a dance after that: he purposely invaded her personal space, testing and teasing her until he finally decided that enough was enough.

Her reaction was worth it: from her surprised squeal when he suddenly pulled her into his embrace to the low moan that emerged right before she began to respond, which only confirmed what he already suspected.

His resolve snapped when she arched against him; the kiss deepening drastically as he lifted her up in his arms, her legs curling around his waist right before he transported them away from the castle tower in a plume of purple smoke.

When they rematerialized in his bedchamber, he was already working at unlacing her corset, while her own skilled fingers were making quick work of his vest.

Both garments were cast aside, which left the sorceress in a thin, linen blouse that was immediately whisked over her head.

His gaze raked over her now half-naked form appreciatively, and he dragged her back to him for another kiss which she gladly returned.

He busied himself with unbinding her hair from the braid she kept it in, pausing when she tugged insistently at his shirt and pulling away so she could rid him of it.

A quiet gasp escaped her when their skin came in contact, and he slowly trailed one finger along the underside of her breast, delighting in the pleased sound that she made.

The rest of their clothes met the floor, and they collided in another ardent kiss as Rumpelstiltskin steered Regina towards the bed, intent on proving to her just how intoxicating his touch could be.

To his surprise, it turned out that hers was just as powerful.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hours passed as the new-found lovers properly discovered one another, and the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon by the time they stopped making love long enough to rest.

Exhausted, Regina flung an arm over Rumpelstiltskin's chest, cuddling close and pressing a kiss to the hollow of his throat before speaking: "Are you going to explain what that was all about?"

He glanced down at her. "I think you _know_."

"Oh do I?" she tilted her chin, arching an eyebrow at him. "Because currently I'm at a bit of a loss. I'm not minding _this_," she gestured at the two of them: still tangled with one another and the sheets. "But it kind of came out of nowhere."

He looked at her for a long moment before smirking, and with a swift movement, he twisted and pinned her under him. "Oh I don't know. I think it was more of a slow build up."

She gazed up at him defiantly, sliding one long leg against his. "Slow? We've known each other for what, a little over a month? I wouldn't call this slow."

He rolled his eyes. "With the signals you've been giving I'm surprised I lasted a few _days_, let alone a month."

Regina's eyes sparkled with mischief. "So you were attracted to me from the start?"

"You're easily the most beautiful woman I've ever met, of course I was attracted," he grinned, dipping his head down to steal a kiss.

She moaned, digging her fingers into his hair and keeping him close. "Good response."

He chuckled against her mouth. "I try."

As he pulled back, he nudged her nose with his before whispering. "Let's not bother with trying to figure out why this happened. Let's just enjoy what it is…for now, at least."

"That's a great idea," she agreed, nuzzling back. "We can deal with the serious questions later, if they arise."

A smug expression crossed his striking, gold-dusted features. "Interesting word choice considering our current position."

"Oh shut up," she slapped at his chest playfully, and then drew him back to her level for a kiss that succeeded in ending their discussion for the time being.

The End


End file.
